Daryl's Chance
by lavenderheart19
Summary: Beth and Daryl share a night together. Beth/Daryl set in Season 4
1. Chapter 1

"It's like I said, there are still good people." Beth smiles.

Did she mean him? He wouldn't call himself good people, but if that's what it to help her, he supposed he was trying his hardest.

Beth sets the can of food down on the counter, and turns toward Daryl. She doesn't say anything at first, she only comes closer, and rests her head on his chest. He holds her, the warmth of her body against his was a welcome change to walkers grabbing at him. He put his arms around her, and pulls her tight, as close as he'd ever held anyone. Beths arms sneak up around his neck, and she presses her weight against him, her foot's hurting again.

He leans forward and picks up, hoists her on the counter.

"If it hurts just let me know." He says, finding himself in a fix with her legs gathered at his waist as if she's afraid to let go. Beth is holding on to him, and scoots forward, so that their torsos are held firmly against each other and he has to hold on to her thighs to keep her up on the counter.

"You want to get down now?" He asks, his hand not moving an inch; afraid in a way, that he'll do or say the wrong thing like he always does.

"No, not yet." She pulls Daryl towards her, and she kisses his cheek. It's soft, and gentle just like her. Beth runs her fingers through his hair, and he just stares into her. He feels his hand start to slide, and he has to press more closely into the curves of her body to keep her from falling. The gears won't turn in his mind, and he can't move. Meeting no opposition, she kisses him again, on the cheek but closer to his lips. Then on the lips.

She's too young, he thinks, but he lets her kiss him. When was the last time someone kissed him? He couldn't remember, he could barely remember his own name.

"Daryl." She whispered, running fingers over his shoulder's and then the hard muscle of his chest. His heart beat against her hand, and that's all he can focus on when she unbuttons his shirt all the way down and tugs it to the sides. He loves her soft hands touching him, caressing him like she knows he wants to as much as her. Daryl feels a sharp pull in his gut, a feeling he usually fought off on his own when no one was around.

Her hands reach down to his buckle. That stops him.

"Beth, what are you doin'?" He shakes his head, but still holds his ground. He looks into her eyes, and shes calm, very poised although her knees are trembling around him.

"I'm doing what I want." She smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

He had to try and stop her.

"Don't you want your first time to be special?"

"It will be." She answers surely.

"So you haven't done anything like this before?"

"Not like this."

"Not with your boyfriends, nothin'?"

"No. It wasn't like this with them." She's pulling him closer again, hands going down again. "I care about you a lot Daryl. Just let me show you..." Her whisper fades out.

He didn't have the will power to stop her a second time, the urge was too strong.

"If you're hell bent..." He picks her up abruptly, his groin tight against her thigh. "Then maybe we should find a bed." He offers, his hands slipping under her behind to support her weight.

"Sounds good." Beth smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl carries her upstairs, nudging the door open with his boot, he sits Beth on the bed. He goes back to close the door, and braces it with a chair from the desk. Better safe than sorry. But when he turns and sees Beth sitting there waiting, he still isn't sure she won't change her mind.

He sets his cross bow down on the night stand, and takes off his jacket, throws it on the floor along with his shirt. Beth holds her hand out and he takes it, steps up to her with hesitation. She doesn't break eye contact as she reaches for his buckle, but he stops her, grasping her hands in his.

"Slow down." He tells her, taking her hands and pushing her back on the bed. He engulfs her small frame and crawls on top of her, pinning her down. She's arching her back, making their bodies connect as much as possible. He eases against her, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Daryl kisses her softly, opening her mouth with his tongue. He lets her hands free as they kiss, his fingernails grazing her ribs as he pulls up her shirt over her head.

They kiss again, only now her hands are searching his waist, and his hips... He's getting hard, and she's noticing.

"Beth." He whispers, slowing her pace. "You sure about this?"

"Yes Daryl." She whispers out of breath, "Please." She begs, her eyes shine in the dark. "I know you've probably done this a lot, but I'll be good, I promise."

Daryl shakes his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about Beth. You wanna jump into this, I just don't want you to hate me for it later." All she does is smile.

"I would never hate you Daryl. No matter what." She lifts herself up and kisses him again, and it's enough to silence his doubts for now. She runs her hands through his hair, tugging on it while kissing him deeply. "I love you Daryl." She whispers.

He wanted to question whether it was the loss of her father, or the awkward position they'd been put in that made her feel this way. He doubted her, but her soft skin and warmth made him feel like the villain for questioning her intentions.

"I've never had anyone tell me that and mean it." He whispered. She makes him feel like anything is possible and it scared the hell out of him. He was hoping she wouldn't break his heart, or die before she could.

Beth tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

"We have each other now."

He can't think anymore, he just presses his lips to hers as hard as he can. He's grabbing her before she can say anything else, and pushes his hips against hers. Beth's legs wrap around him slowly, her hands hold on tightly to his muscled arms. Daryl kisses down her neck, pulling her bra strap down with his teeth. She stops moving underneath him, she's watching him kiss her chest and feels him reach around her to unhook her bra. He strips it off slowly, waiting for her to stop him as he pulls it off and tosses it on the bed.

She's being shy, trying to cover herself, so Daryl crushes his chest against her bare breasts. He kisses her hard, harder than they've kissed before. She meets his intensity, and he lets her undo his belt finally, and the button, the zipper...

Daryl wakes up, and he's naked snared under the covers against another naked body. A mess of blonde hair is matted against his cheek. He thinks about getting up to take a piss, but he can't wake Beth up. Instead he kisses her neck and closes his eyes to go back to sleep, until he hears the noises from outside.

To be continued...


End file.
